A pesar de las circunstancias, no me alejaré de tí
by Sisi2.0
Summary: Tori y Jade están próximas a cumplir un año de su relación, ambas son felices al lado de la otra y todo parece ir perfecto, pero algunas situaciones las obligarán a tomar sus propias decisiones como pareja para permanecer juntas... Es Mi Primer Fic, Diganme Si Lo Hice Bien O Si Lo Hice Del Asco, Gracias c: Pd: Completamente Jori Y Hay Lemmon e.e
1. Noticia Inesperada

Jamás pensé que alguien me podría cambiar y al mismo tiempo hacerme feliz sin algún tipo de condición. De algún modo, esta persona hace de mi mundo un mejor lugar, saca lo mejor de mí, aparte que… me tiene loca. Era ella: Victoria "Tori" Vega, la persona que deseo ver todas las mañanas al despertar, la persona que con una sonrisa y un beso cambia un día negro en mi vida. Desde el día que aceptó ser mi novia no he dejado de sonreír, y desde eso, ya casi ha pasado un año, 11 meses y 25 días para ser exactos… Si, en 5 días más será nuestro aniversario de 1 año juntas, ya no puedo esperar para celebrarlo con ella. En estos momentos nos encontramos en su casa, sus padres salieron de la ciudad y Trina se fue a un paseo de fin de año con su clase, por lo cual Tori se quedó sola y decidí venir a acompañarla durante estos días. Está recién amaneciendo, soy la primera en despertar, me encantaría despertar a su lado por el resto de mi vida, traerle desayuno a la cama, hacerla mía todos los días… pero aún no hemos dado ese paso, aunque ha pasado un año, aún no hemos tenido relaciones, tampoco se lo he planteado, no le voy a decir "hey Tori, te amo, hagamos el amor", prefiero a que las circunstancias se den por si solas, no la quiero incomodar con algo que ella no quiera hacer… Estoy pensando en esto y de repente siento que se mueve algo al lado mío, ella estaba despertando. Abre sus hermosos ojos cafés y me mira.

- Amor, veo que ya estás despierta - me dijo

- Si bebé, desperté hace media hora - le conteste con un beso

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las 10:05, pero aún no me quiero levantar - le dije abrazándola

- Mmm, contigo a mi lado, yo tampoco amor

Se abalanzo sobre mí y nos empezamos a besar, me encanta el sabor de sus labios, la suavidad de su piel, su aroma, todo, simplemente me encanta ella. Se pone encima de mí y me empieza a sacar la polera, me quedo solo en brasier. No paro de besarla, de tocarla…. Le saco su polera y ambas quedamos semidesnudas, su piel morena me tienta a seguir con esto, a seguir con este deseo de hacerla mía. Pero de algún modo me siento culpable, por alguna razón creo que le quitare su inocencia, que ella no se sentirá cómoda después de que todo pase…. Como si ella leyera mis pensamientos, se detuvo, puso su frente en la mía, mi miró con tristeza y me dijo:

- Jade, te amo más que a mi propia vida, te amo como jamás pensé que amaría a una chica, se que tú eres el amor de mi vida, y sé que si yo vuelvo a besarte, terminaremos haciéndolo… No es que yo no esté preparada, de verdad lo estoy, pero quiero que mi primera vez sea algo más que un deseo de la mañana, quiero que sea especial, por favor perdóname- Concluyó bajando la mirada

- Amor, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, este año ha sido uno de los mejores de mi vida, aun cuando no hayamos hecho el amor. Te prometo que tu primera vez será especial y que nunca la olvidaras, no te preocupes por mí, por ti, esperaría mil años si es necesario, no tengo nada que perdonarte

- Gracias amor, te amo Jade West-

Nos dimos un largo beso y me levanté, le fui a preparar el desayuno, su favorito: unas tostadas, huevos con tocino y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Cuando llego a la habitación, veo que no se ha puesto la polera que le saqué, así que está sentada en la cama semidesnuda, luciendo sus hermosos abdominales que me atraen, y sé que me los muestra porque ella noto desde un principio que me gusta verla así.

-Mira lo que te traje, tu desayuno favorito- le digo con una sonrisa

-Awww gracias hermosa mía, te amo demasiado

-Te amo más, princesa- le dije, dándole un beso apasionado

Cuando terminó su desayuno, dejamos la bandeja en la cocina, fuimos a su sillón y nos sentamos a conversar de lo nuestro, del aniversario, de nuestro futuro juntas, etc… Por alguna razón, me empezó a gustar las cosas "cursis", así que me encantaban estas conversaciones, de alguna manera...

Así se nos fue volando la mañana, luego fuimos a ducharnos (no juntas, quiero verla desnuda por primera vez cuando se entregue a mi) y volvimos al sillón a ver alguna película, aunque me siguen gustando las de terror, preferí que Tori la escogiera, y obviamente escogió una romántica… Más tarde preparamos el almuerzo, vimos otra película, etc…

Tuvimos esa misma rutina por los cuatro días restantes a nuestro aniversario.

Ese día me fui a mi casa a arreglarme para nuestra "celebración", cuando llegué, mis padres habían llegado, cosa que me extrañó porque se supone que se demorarían años en volver, aunque igual me alegraba verlos, los extrañaba mucho, (lo sé, Jade West extrañando a sus padres, ¿Quién lo diría no?). Además, aumentó mi cariño por ellos al aceptar a Tori en mi vida como mi novia…

-¡Mamá, papá! ¡Ya volvieron!- les digo abrazándolos

- Jadey, hija mía, no sabes cuánto te hemos extrañado- me dice mi madre

-Pensé que se demorarían más en ese viaje

-Hija, solo hemos venido por este día, tenemos algo importante que comunicarte que no se podía decir por teléfono. Nos tenemos que ir en unas horas, nuestro vuelo sale a las 20:00 hrs…- mencionó papá

-Pero, ¿Por qué? No entiendo, ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿ocurrió algo malo?- pregunté con un tono de desesperación

-Tranquila Jade, no te alarmes. Nos salió un contrato de trabajo de 10 años, nos tenemos que mudar a otro país, Japón, para ser exactos

-¿¡Qué!?


	2. Una Gran Cena

**Bueno, Este Es El Capitulo Dos, Perdón Por Actualizar Tarde, Trataré De Actualizar Cada 4 Dias, Porque Acabo De Entrar A Clases... Bueno, Aqui Van Los Agradecimientos, Solo A Dos Personas:**

**Nuncio Guerrero: Eres El Primer Favorito Del Fic Y El Primero De Todos, Ojalá Sigas La Historia Y Espero No Decepcionarte c:**

**Mica: Mi Primer Review! Gracias Por Tu Comentario Y Aquí Sabrás Si Se Va O No, Ojalá Te Guste Y La Sigas Leyendo**

**Bueno, No Les Quito Mas Tiempo, Está Demas Decir Que Victorious Ni Sus Personajes Me Pertenecen, Solo Juego Con Ellos En La Mente Retorcida Que Tengo c:**

* * *

_Nos salió un contrato de trabajo de 10 años, nos tenemos que mudar a otro país, Japón, para ser exactos_

_-¿¡Qué!?_ No, yo no quiero irme de aquí, este es mi hogar y aquí está todo lo que yo amo, no puedo dejarlo todo- les digo con el corazón destrozado

-Jade, nosotros lo sabemos, y queremos que tú seas muy feliz en el futuro, tu padre y yo sabemos que amas a Tori y que ella igual te ama demasiado… y por cierto, feliz aniversario, casi se me olvidaba decírtelo….- me menciona con una sonrisa cálida

- ¿Es en serio? Ahh, gracias mamá- le digo un poco confundida

-Exacto hija, y como sabemos que ella te hace feliz, queremos que te quedes con ella aquí, en Los Ángeles. Sé que si te llevamos, no serás feliz con tu vida, así que lo pensamos bien y decidimos dejarte la casa a tu nombre…- concluyó mi padre

- ¡Oh por Dios, eso es maravilloso!... pero… no los veré en mucho tiempo ¿verdad?

- Tranquila mi niña, es cierto, no nos veremos en un largo tiempo, pero a cambio te dejamos todo lo que teníamos aquí, la casa, el auto y las cuentas bancarias estarán ahora a tu nombre, sé que les darás un buen uso al dinero. Esperamos que seas feliz aquí junto con Tori, y ojalá que en el futuro puedan vivir juntas en esta casa, ella de alguna manera ha influenciado a nuestra familia beneficiosamente, y la verdad no queremos que la próxima vez que nos veamos ella ya no sea parte de nuestra familia. Cuídala bien Jade- me dijo esto último con un tono amable y severo a la vez

- Gracias, no saben cuánto se los agradezco, aprecio mucho lo que están haciendo por mí y por Tori… pero deben prometerme algo…- les digo sonriendo

- Emmm, depende, ¿qué más necesitas?

- Quiero que vengan a L.A cuando yo me gradúe de Hollywood Arts, por favor- les digo haciendo puchero

- Claro Jadey, por supuesto que vendremos- me dice mamá dándome un abrazo

Cuando nos soltamos, ella miró la hora y me preguntó lo que iba a hacer para el aniversario con Tori. Yo le dije todo mi plan: la pasaría a buscar a su casa, la llevaría a un restaurant elegante, cenaremos, brindaremos, y le preguntaría si querría vivir conmigo. Luego me ayudó a arreglarme para mi cita, me hizo un lindo peinado, unos retoques en las manos y en mi piel y ya estaba lista.

Ya eran las 19:00 hrs y ya debía ir por Tori. Mis padres se debían ir a esa misma hora, pero son tan amables que tomaron un taxi para que yo no llegara atrasada a la reservación. Me despedí dándoles un fuerte abrazo y las gracias por todo… Conduzco no tan apurada a la casa de Tori, teníamos reservación a las 19:30, así que teníamos media hora para llegar…

Llego a su casa, toco el timbre y sale ella, esta hermosa, con un vestido rojo, su pelo ondulado y una sonrisa perfecta.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo estoy?- me pregunta sabiendo lo que le voy a responder

-Hermosa y perfecta mi amor- le digo con un beso- ¿nos vamos ya?

- Por supuesto, no puedo esperar más- me dice con cara de coqueta

Estamos llegando al restaurant, antes de bajar del auto, me toma de la mano y me menciona algo

-Jade, antes de entrar, quiero decirte que tú eres la persona que me hace feliz y que si por mi dependiera, compartiría toda mi vida contigo, siempre a tu lado….y- me dice esto bajando la cabeza- no me importaría si esta noche sucediera, yo estoy lista para esto

- Tori…- le digo subiendo su cabeza con mi mano en su mentón- esta noche, pase lo que pase, nos dejaremos llevar, ¿bueno? Si dices que estás lista, yo no me detendré, haré lo que tú me pidas- le digo besándola tiernamente

- Está bien Jade, te amo demasiado….. Y creo que hay que entrar, o se nos hará tarde y perderemos la reservación- me dice con esa hermosa sonrisa

- De acuerdo, vamos

Cuando entramos, ella estaba sorprendida de la elegancia, la decoración y la privacidad del lugar. Nos acercamos al mesón y automáticamente un mozo nos llevó a nuestra mesa, que tenía dos copas, una botella de champagne, la carta y una rosa, por decoración. Nos sentamos y el mozo nos dijo:

-Vendré en cinco minutos a tomar su orden, por ahora les serviré este champagne, y déjeme decirle, que es el mejor de todos- nos dijo riendo

-Gracias, es muy amable- le dijo Tori

- Gracias, iré a servir otra mesa, con permiso- y se retiró

Luego de los cinco minutos, llegó de nuevo el mozo, tomó nuestra orden y nos deseó una grata velada. Comimos todo lo que nos sirvieron, estaba deliciosa la comida, nos quedamos conversando acerca del lugar, del futuro, de lo que necesitábamos hablar, aunque aún no le decía la noticia.

- ¿Te gustó el lugar?- le pregunté

-Jade, esto es maravilloso, pero esto debe costar una fortuna

- No te preocupes por el dinero, ya lo tengo todo cubierto. Así que ahora yo quiero brindar por nuestro aniversario- le dije sonriente

- Cierto amor, para eso estamos aquí. Primero yo: quiero brindar por tener a la mujer más perfecta a mi lado, gracias por este año maravilloso, te amo demasiado, eres lo que siempre soñé para mi vida- dicho esto, me besó apasionadamente

- Tori, mi Tori hermosa, desde que llegaste a mi vida me alegraste mi mundo, tú, tus besos, tus caricias. Yo no merezco tener tanto de ti. Te amo como no he amado a nadie más, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, casarnos, tener hermosos hijos como tú…. Quizás esto suene muy apurado pero es lo que más deseo en este mundo

- Eso es lo que igual deseo amor, ya me imagino tener a un niño de ojos verdes y pelo negro por la casa, sería igual de bello que tú. Pero aún lo veo muy lejano, todavía debemos graduarnos, comprar una casa, trabajar y muchas otras cosas…- dijo tristemente

- Es verdad, aún debemos graduarnos, pero no debemos comprar una casa- le digo sonriéndole

- Claro que sí, ¿en dónde más viviríamos?, además, vivir con los suegros es algo incómodo, hahaha

- Es que, hoy me dijeron algo que podría cambiar todo

- ¿Qué es todo? Por favor Jade, no me preocupes ahora

- No no no no, no es nada para preocuparse, mis padres llegaron hoy de su viaje, pero solo para darme una noticia, les salió un contrato de trabajo en Japón y debían mudarse lo más pronto posible, estarán, al menos 10 años ausentes.

- Jade, Lo lamento que no puedas ver a tus padres- dijo bajando la mirada- sé que ahora son una parte importante de ti, pero ¿cuál es la noticia?

- Te lo diré cuando hayamos terminado aquí- le dije con una sonrisa

- Bueno- me dijo haciendo un puchero- pero no me hagas esperar mucho- luego de esto me besó con una leve mordida en mi labio inferior

Nos separamos y automáticamente ví la hora, eran las 22:03, era obvio que estando juntas se nos olvidaba la noción del tiempo. Pedimos la cuenta, nos paramos y salimos del lugar hacia el estacionamiento. Subimos a mi auto y quería que sucediera todo esta noche, pero no iba preguntarle directamente, así qué con otra cosa:

- Entonces, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- le pregunté con la mirada baja

- No quiero, aunque mis padres no están en casa y Trina ande de fiesta, pienso que no sería muy cómodo ahí- entonces comprendí, ella tambíén lo quería, igual lo deseaba con intensidad como yo, y eso no lo iba a desaprovechar- vamos a tu casa, ¿estás sola verdad?

- Si- le dije con una voz animada- mi casa será

Le dí un beso rápido y encendí el motor. Esperaba con ansias el llegar a mi casa. No era quería tener sexo con ella, quería hacer el amor con ella, sentirla para mi, creer que sería mía de por vida... Aunque hay algo que nunca le dije a Vega, tengo un secreto que le tendré que revelar al amor de mi vida...

* * *

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí, son muy generosos... Dejen algún review para aclarar dudas, darme ideas, tirarme tomates o huevos, etc... Cualquier cosa, mandan mensajes o lo que sea :D Pd: Quizás el próximo capitulo tenga M o quizás no, diganme lo que quieren... Adiiós c: c:**


	3. La Primera Vez

**_He Aquí Un Nuevo Capítulo, Lamento No Haber Podido Actualizar Antes, La Escuela Me Tiene Demasiado Ocupada... Okey, Este Capítulo Me Costó Escribirlo, Porque Igual Me Daba Verguenza... Si Salió Mal, Lo Siento :c No Soy Especialista En "M"_**

**_Bueeeno, Aquí Van Los Comentarios A Los Reviews, Se Les Agradece c:_**

**_mica: ¿Querías Lemon? Aquí Tienes Lemon Jajajajaja, No Soy Buena Escribiendo En Rated M, Hice Lo Mejor Que Pude, Ojalá Te Guste_**

**_FaberryJori: Aquí Se Revela El Secreto *Chan Chan Chan* Okno. Gracias Por El Review Y Ojalá Te Guste c:_**

**_Victorious Y Sus Personajes No Me Pertenecen, Lamentablemente... Bueno, Aquii Vamos!_**

* * *

_... Aunque hay algo que nunca le dije a Vega, tengo un secreto que le tendré que revelar al amor de mi vida..._

Llegamos afuera de mi casa, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que iba a pasar, solo espero que se tome bien lo que tengo que decirle…

Bajamos de mi auto y llegamos al umbral de la puerta, pongo la llave y abrimos la puerta. Entramos besándonos y fuimos al comedor, en donde saqué una botella de vino de nuestra "reserva especial" (mis padres y sus tradiciones) y dos copas. Las llené y brindamos a nuestra manera, algo más liberal y más besos que en el restaurant. Puse algo de música lenta y comenzamos a bailar despacio con nuestros cuerpos abrazados. Luego de unos minutos así, nos comenzamos a besar y a hacer caricias subidas de tono (normales para nosotras). Cuando no pudimos más estar de pie, subimos los escalones y fuimos a mi habitación de paredes moradas.

La empujé suavemente a la cama y me quedé a horcajadas sobre ella. Le besaba el cuello y sus lóbulos cuando empezaba a gemir. Me empezaba a bajar el cierre de mi vestido, yo puse una mano en su muslo subiendo el suyo mientras la otra estaba desabrochándole el vestido en su espalda, pero ella fue más rápida y me quito el vestido primero. Como mi vestido era abierto en los hombros, sin tirantes, no usaba sujetador, por lo cual quedé desnuda en mi torso, quedando solo con mis bragas.

Yo no me quedé atrás, inmediatamente le saqué su vestido y ella se encontraba en mi misma situación: sin sujetador, pude ver esos hermosos pechos y sus pezones erectos, al igual que los míos. Con mi mano empecé a masajearle su seno derecho y a lamer el otro, succionando los pezones mientras ella gemía mi nombre hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello lamiéndolo, sacándome unos cuantos gemidos…

-**Ohhh Jade, p…porfa…favor n…no pa…pares**- me decía entre gemidos

Volví a su boca a besar esos labios deliciosos para luego hacer un camino de besos por su cuello mientras ambas nos sacamos las bragas al mismo tiempo. Me sentía excelente haciendo el amor con la chica que más amo, entonces entendí que este era el momento de decirle mi secreto…

- **Tori es…espera**- le dije mientras me detenía con mis besos con la respiración entrecortada y ella sacaba se rostro de mi cuello deteniendo sus lamidas

- **Qué… qué pa…sa?**- me preguntó jadeante

- **Debo, debo confesarte algo...**- le digo con la mirada baja

- **¿Pasa algo malo?-** su respiración ya se había normalizado, me miró con cara de preocupación

- **Es que yo… yo… aún soy virgen**- le dije con la cabeza gacha

Ella me miraba con ternura y empezó a llorar

-**¿Por qué llo…**- le iba a preguntar pero no alcancé a decir la frase completa cuando se abalanzó a mí, me empezó a besar y dio un giro en la cama, quedando ella encima de mí ahora

- **Me emociona la idea de que tú también serás mía, de que seré la primera persona en tu vida en hacerte mujer, tal como lo seré yo para ti**- me dice con una sonrisa en sus labios, lo cual me hace sentir demasiado feliz, ya que no sabía cómo se lo tomaría, al parecer le encantó la noticia.

Me vuelve a besar haciendo un camino de besos por detrás de mi oreja haciéndome gemir levemente. Comienza bajar hasta llegar a mis pechos, los lame, los succiona y los chupa, mientras yo arqueo un poco mi espalda por todo el placer que ella me está dando. Sigue bajando dando besos por mi vientre y llega a mi centro, ella me mira como pidiéndome permiso para entrar en mi

- **Haz…lo y…ya po…por…fa..vor**- le digo entre gemidos… Ella asiente con la cabeza y empieza a masajear con su pulgar mi entrada, haciendo círculos en mi clítoris. Yo estoy gimiendo fuertemente mientras hace maravillas en mi centro, cuando de repente mete un dedo dentro de mí, lento pero firme, me acababa de hacer suya… Arqueo completamente mi espalda por esa sensación tan excitante que me causa Tori, mientras que sigue con el movimiento adentro-afuera de su dedo, pone otro más adentro y hace el mismo movimiento ahora con velocidad, gimo con todas mis fuerzas, apretando las sábanas tan fuerte que tengo mis nudillos blancos.

- **Sii Amorr, sigue así!**- le digo casi gritando por la excitación

- **Te gusta así?**- me dice con una voz tan sensual que me mata mientras le agrega más velocidad a sus dedos

- **Ohhh siii Tori, no pares, ¡así! ¡asííí…!**

Sigue metiéndome sus dedos cuando siento que llego al primer orgasmo de la noche, que culmina con un gemido que no me hubiera sorprendido que lo hubiera escuchado el vecino o alguna otra persona. Me corro en sus dedos que al instante los lame y luego sube a mi boca, pruebo por primera vez mis fluidos mientras que me masajea los senos descontroladamente. Doy un movimiento rápido y en cuestión de segundos ya la tengo debajo de mí, es mi turno ahora

No pierdo ni un segundo cuando le empecé a besar su cuello y bajando a sus senos, son tan deliciosos de lamer que solo lo hago mientras que con una mano le acaricio el otro, mientras mi mano izquierda se encuentra en su cuello y baja por su cuerpo desnudo que suplica por hacerla mía.

Sigo bajando por sus pechos y su abdomen, mientras que ella gime mi nombre con la respiración entrecortada, llego a su parte más íntima, esa que nadie ha podido ver ni tocar y que nadie más lo hará porque tiene dueña… O por lo menos lo tendrá en un minuto… Me acerco despacio y deposito un suave beso justo en la parte de arriba de su intimidad, siento que el cuerpo de Tori tiembla un poco, entonces sigo besando ahí hasta que pongo mi mano para empezar a estimularla despacio. Ella empieza a gemir fuertemente y de improvisto, le meto dos dedos en su sexo, para moverlos lentamente.

- **Aaaahhhh.. Agghh**- Dice en forma de gemidos- **Ma..aas… ra.. rapi… pido**- me dice jadeando

Sin pensarlo hago lo que me pide, aumento el ritmo de mis dedos, mis labios suben a los suyos y la comienzo a besar rápidamente, mientras la sigo penetrando con los dedos, se le escapan muchos gemidos entre los besos y la mayoría con mi nombre, cosa que de verdad me excita….

Sigo con los mismos movimientos y ella empieza a rasguñar mi espalda con una mano, mientras que con la otra me empieza a estimular un pezón, para luego bajar a mi centro…..

- **Aaahh J-Jade, me voy a correr…**

- **D-Dios! T-Tori... Aaaah…. Amor, c-córrete en mi**- le digo jadeante y la volteo, ahora ella está encima de mí

Me sigue estimulando el clítoris hasta el punto en que me mete otro dedo más en mí, por lo cual, en modo de venganza, igualmente le meto otro dedo más, haciendo que gimiera mi nombre más fuerte… Ambas no pudimos más con el placer y nos corrimos juntas, fusionando unos gemidos que sonaron por toda la casa.

Nos sentimos un poco cansadas, respiramos hondo y nos tumbamos en la cama, ella al lado mío mirando el techo, recuperando el aliento, con una sonrisa triunfante. Yo igual miraba el techo con una sonrisa boba en mi cara, porfín había hecho a Vega mía… No pasó ni un minuto cuando ella rompió el silencio:

- **Eso…. Fue…. Asombroso**- Dice entre jadeos

- **Sí que lo fue amor**- le digo recuperando el aliento….

Se inclinó ante mí y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, ya no sentía su respiración agitada. Yo tenía ganas de más, mucho más, y esos besos me estaban mojando otra vez. No esperé ni un segundo y ya la tenía debajo de mí otra vez, comenzando a tocar todo de ella, a besarla, lamerle, chuparle su cuello, sus senos, su sexo….. Empieza a gemir levemente y me toca mi centro

-**J-Jade, es-estas mojada**- me dice con gemidos

- **Tú me pones así amor, que le puedo hacer?**- le digo con una pequeña risita

- **Hazme tuya otra vez**- me dice con lujuria en sus ojos.

Empecé a hacer mi trabajo otra vez, a esa invitación, no podía negarme…

* * *

_**Gracias Queridos Lectores c: La Verdad Es Que No Creo Que Pueda Actualizar Cada 4 Días, Pero Lo Haré En El Menor Tiempo Posible, A Veces Me Puedo Demorar Una Semana O Mas Y Otras Veces Me Puedo Demorar Menos De Un Día, Asii Que, Eso. Nos Estamos Leyendo! :D**_


	4. Una Mañana Algo Cálida

_**Okeey, Se Que Me Tarde Mucho En Actualizar, Pero Se Me Vienen Pocas Ideas Sobre Este Fic, Ademas Que La Escuela Me Tiene Atareada :C**_

_**Gracias A Los Chicos Que Me Dejaron Su Review, Ojalá Que Les Guste Este Capítulo Y No Olviden Dejar Otro En Este, Para Saber Si Les Gustó O No... En Este Capitulo Cambié De Narrador, Y Creo Que Cambiaré Por Capitulo...**_

_**Victorious Y Sus Personajes No Me Pertenecen :c... Sin Más Que Decir, Aqui Va :)**_

* * *

_**Tori Pv**_

Acabo de pasar la mejor noche de mi vida, Jade me hizo suya, completamente suya…. No es que antes no lo era, solo que al hacer el amor, algo de mi, lo mas preciado que hasta ahora tenía se lo entregué: mi virginidad… Y me siento aún mas feliz al saber que ella es mía, yo la hice mía.

Esta amaneciendo y aun sonrio recordando lo que pasó anoche, las sensaciones que nos hicimos sentir, su piel tan suave, su boca, sus labios en donde nunca habían estado, todo…

Siento que se empieza a mover al lado mío y veo que abre esos hermosos ojos poco a poco

**-¿Ya estás despierta amor?-** me dice con los ojos entrecerrados

_-_** Si bebé, hace como media hora**- le digo dándole un corto beso. Puedo notar cómo abre completamente sus ojos que recorren mi torso

**- Podría acostumbrarme a esto: verte desnuda en mi cama todas las mañanas**

**- Así que esto te gusta-** le digo con tono de afirmación y luego me muerdo el labio inferior, sé que le encanta que lo haga

**- Por supuesto amor, aunque si fuera de esa forma, te haría mía todas las mañanas, no podría resistirme-** me dice mirando mis senos-** y por favor no te muerdas así tu labio, que me dan ganas de hacerte el amor otra vez- **me dice con una voz ronca que me fascina

**- Por Dios Jade, ¿ya quieres empezar tan temprano?**

**- Amor, si te veo así, lo haré… Por cierto, no creo que sea tan temprano… Lo digo porque anoche nos dormimos muy tarde-** dijo recalcando la "u".

**- ¿Acaso viste la hora?**

**- Claro, terminamos a las 3:14 Am**- dijo con un tono de orgullo

**- 3:14! Osea que tú y yo…**- Iba a completar la frase pero ella lo hizo primero…

**- Si Vega-** Si, a pesar de que somos novias, a veces igual me dice Vega, aunque no me molesta para nada, es un nombre que es solo de nosotras- hicimos el amor casi 5 horas- me dice con sonrisa coqueta, yo sabía que lo habíamos hecho por un largo tiempo, pero no pensé que sería tanto…

**- Lo de anoche fue genial-** ella solo asiente con la cabeza y me da un beso. Miro la hora y me doy cuenta de que son las 11:00

**- Jade debemos levantarnos, aunque no haya nadie más en casa, me siento rara estar desnuda, después de todo, no es mi casa-** le digo parándome de la cama y recuerdo que estoy sin bragas, por lo cual me sonrojo un poco.

**- Tori, primero, no te sonrojes, porque la única que te está viendo soy yo, además nadie puede hacerlo porque lo mataría**- me dice con una pizca de celos, me encantan sus celos- **Segundo, por mí, tu te quedarías todo el día desnuda y mis padres no están, así que no tienes porqué sentirte rara…**- me dice con tranquilidad y hace una pausa…- **Tercero, ven, acuéstate cinco minutos más que necesito hablar contigo…-** me dice dando palmaditas a la cama

**- Okey, respecto a mi desnudez no protestaré ahora porque tú igual lo estás, y por lo tercero, ¿qué quieres hablar?**- le digo esto con último con algo de seriedad acostándome en la cama

**- Debo decirte la noticia que me dieron mis padres… Verás, ya sabes que ellos se fueron por un largo tiempo**- yo asiento con la cabeza- **Entonces, ellos me dejaron todo a su nombre, cuentas bancarias, el auto, todo...**- yo quedé asombrada, sabía que los West eran una familia muy rica en la ciudad, pero no imaginaba todo el dinero que tenían o lo que le habían dejado a Jade-**…incluso…. La casa…**- osea que nosotras….- **Tori quiero proponerte algo, ¿quieres vivir aquí conmigo? Te prometo que cambiaremos de decoración a algo más, tú… Esta ya no sería mi casa, sería nuestra y puedo pedir permi….**- seguía hablando pero no la dejé terminar y la besé tan apasionadamente, como si me fuera la vida en ello

**- Jade, claro que quiero vivir contigo, eres el amor de mi vida y de alguna manera siento que esto podría ser el primer paso de una vida entera juntas-** le digo abrazando su cuello, mirándola fijamente

**- Juntas por siempre amor-** me dice con un beso más romántico

Seguimos besándonos por no sé cuantos minutos, incluso yo estaba a punto de dejarme llevar por la lujuria, pero teníamos cosas que organizar ahora, como mi mudanza, entre otras cosas. Con el dolor de mi alma, me detengo.

**-Ja-de, Jade, debemos levantarnos**- le digo entre besos

**- No, por favor, hagámoslo una vez más**- me dice algo coqueta dando besos en mi cuello y automáticamente se me ocurre algo

**- Haremos el amor con una condición-** le digo deteniéndola, obligándole a que me mire, ella solo asiente- **lo haremos en la ducha**- le digo con sonrisa lujuriosa

**- Oh Tori se está volviendo una niña traviesa….**- me dice en el oído mientras baja su mano a mi sexo- **me encanta-** me dice mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja y tocando mi centro haciéndome gemir levemente

**- Oh, oh Jade…**- digo con suspiros- **va-vamos ahora bebé-** le digo besando su cuello

Nos levantamos sin separar nuestros labios, y no sé cómo, llegamos a la ducha… Echamos a andar el agua tibia y nos metimos. No parábamos de besarnos mientras el agua nos corría por el cuerpo, ella me tocaba con seguridad y a la vez con placer, sé que aunque yo hubiera estado con alguien más, antes que ella, sin duda no hubiera sido mejor que esto, no hay nadie que me haga el amor como Jade…. No sé cuánto nos demoramos en la ducha, pero sé que fue harto, porque fueron varios orgasmos…

Luego de esto nos vestimos, cosa que fue difícil porque al ver a la otra desnuda nos excitaba mucho, pero con algo de "autocontrol" lo logramos… Fuimos a desayunar, algo irónico porque eran casi las 1 de la tarde y más tarde fuimos a mi casa a empacar por ahora lo necesario para vivir con Jade, además llamé a mis padres para darles la noticia de que me iba de casa. Ellos se lo tomaron bien, solo me dijeron que debíamos hablar los cuatro (si, con Jade) en cuanto llegaran a Los Ángeles, así que por ahora la casa quedará sola hasta que lleguen mis padres o Trina, no se quien llegará primero.

Ya listas con mis cosas en la casa, fuimos al cine a ver una película de terror, elegida por Jade, luego fuimos a un parque de diversiones y al final llegamos tan cansadas a nuestro hogar que solo nos tumbamos en la cama a dormir. Ella lo hizo inmediatamente, pero yo me quedé unos minutos más despierta pensando en lo que podría ser nuestra vida juntas en esta casa, que ahora puedo llamar "Mi Casa"…

* * *

_**Gracias Por Su Lectura, Dejen Sus Reviews Por Si Quieren Preguntar Algo... Nos Leemos Lo Antes Posible! :D :D**_


	5. Los Suegros Y Una Noche Inolvidable

_**¡Que Tal Lectores! Como Los Extrañaba c: Bueno, Me Levantaron El Castigo Así Que Aproveché De Actualizar Este Fic Que Lo Tengo Algo (Muy) Abandonado...**_

**_Este Capitulo Se Supone Que Eran El 5 Y El 6, Pero Como Me Ausenté Por Un Mes, Decidí Ponerlos Juntos, Además, Para Que Se Vea Más Largo..._**

**_Pd: Si Hay Algún Error De Tipeo, De Verdad Lo Siento, Es Que Son Las 4:46 AM Y Tengo Mucho Sueño Como Para Hacer Una Revisión, Estaba Concentrada Escribiendo Y No Ví La Hora :C_**

**_No Les Quito Más Tiempo, Victorious Y Sus Personajes No Me Pertenecen, Y Aquí Vamos:_**

Pasamos todo el verano juntas en nuestra casa (aún no lo asimilo), todo fue maravilloso, incluso la conversación incomoda con mi padre sobre la decisión de vivir juntas y de otras cosas. Jade estaba muy nerviosa por lo que iba a ocurrir en la comida de ese día, una noticia que jamás había esperado y una noche maravillosa…

**FlashBack**

17:00 hrs, mis padres y Trina acababan de llegar de su viaje, les debía la conversación (al menos a mis padres) porque me dejaron vivir con Jade en nuestra casa sin condiciones, las cuáles estoy segura que me pondrán ahora.

**-Jade, ¿estas lista?**- le pregunto con seguridad llegando a la puerta de mi casa

**- Emmm, no, ¿podemos irnos?-** me dice haciendo un ademán gracioso

**- Pues ¿no querías ser mi novia?, ahora enfréntate a las consecuencias-** le digo con risas- **vamos, hazlo por mí-** le digo haciendo pucheros

**- Okey Okey, vamos, pero antes…-** me tomó de la cintura y me dio un apasionado beso el cual correspondí- **te amo demasiado Tori Vega, nunca lo olvides-** me dice mirándome a los ojos fijamente

**- Jamás lo olvidaré, espero que tú tampoco lo hagas, te amo mucho mi West-** la beso tiernamente

Al separarnos, tocamos la puerta de mi casa y sale mi padre a abrirla, con una sonrisa y buen vestuario, _en realidad se arregló bien para una comida con su nuera_, saco una pequeña risita al tener esto en mente

**- Hola hija, que tal Jade-** nos dice sonriente, dándome un beso en la mejilla**- hola padre, tanto tiempo-** él solo asiente con la cabeza

**- Hola señor Vega, un gusto nuevamente-** le dice Jade dándole la mano, mi padre la recibe pero al agarrar su mano, la empuja hacia él y la abraza**- vamos Jade, ya eres parte de la familia, solo dime David-** le dice abrazándola fuertemente con felicidad

**- Claa…claro se.. digo, David-** le respondió Jade entrecortada, supongo que la está abrazando muy fuerte

**- Oye papá ya suéltala-** le digo tratando de separarlos-** o acaso me quieres dejar sin novia-** le digo entre risas

**- Ohh, lo siento Jade…-** dijo él apartándose de ella.

Al entrar pudimos notar el agradable olor a comida que inundaba el lugar, vimos a mi madre en la cocina acercándose a nosotras para saludarnos, gesto que igual correspondimos.

**- y? quien tiene hambre? Vengan a sentarse-** dijo mi mamá… La verdad es que teníamos mucha, habíamos salido de la casa temprano y apenas alcanzamos a tomar desayuno ese día

**- Claro, vamos Jade-** le digo tomándole la mano. Ella solo asiente con la cabeza y camina conmigo, ahora está muy callada, debe estar nerviosa por todo esto

Un segundo después bajó Trina a comer (mi hermana se mete en todo de mi vida, pero quiero creer que es por protegerme), nos saludó a ambas y se sentó junto con nosotras en la mesa. Mi madre comenzó a servir el almuerzo o lo que sea (ya era muy tarde para ser almuerzo), y comenzamos a comer. Pasamos la comida normalmente, hablamos de cómo fue el viaje, como lo pasamos durante su ausencia, etc… Hasta que llegamos al tema por el cuál estábamos ahí…

**- Trina, ¿Por qué no vas a tu cuarto por favor? Debemos hablar algo más privado-** le dice mi mamá. Ella dice que sí y sube las escaleras hacia su habitación, la verdad me sorprendió el hecho de que no hiciera ningún reproche.

**- Así que Jade, ¿quieres vivir con nuestra hija?-** pregunta papá por ambos

**- Si David, eso es lo que más quiero-** le responde ella decidida

**- La verdad, esto nos había agarrado un poco de sorpresa, pero igual nos agrada el que hayan dado ese paso, nosotros no somos quién para negarle la felicidad a nuestra hija-** dice mi papá

**- Chicas, yo las quiero mucho a las dos-** dijo mi madre- **y ustedes saben que yo soy feliz si mis hijas lo son. Además, ustedes están lo bastante mayor como para tomar decisiones juntas cómo pareja, aunque…-** mi madre saca una sonrisa como si fuera divertido lo que íba a decir- n**unca hemos tenido la "charla" con Tori, pero creo que eso ya no será necesario…. Digo, ambas son mujeres… y …..**

Me atraganto con la bebida que estaba tomando y comienzo a toser por los nervios y la vergüenza que en ese momento me dio… Ya había entendido de qué charla estaba hablando mi madre, la típica que tienen los padres con los hijos antes de comenzar su vida sexual o cuando los padres saben que su "pequeño/a hijo/a" ya ha comenzado a tener relaciones y les dicen que se proteja acompañado de un montón de otras cosas vergonzosas. En fin, es una charla muy incómoda, doy gracias a Dios por haberme enamorado de una chica y ahorrarme el discursito paternal…

A pesar de que yo estaba tosiendo mucho, Jade estaba tranquila con el comentario dicho, al parecer, ella se lo esperaba un poco, solo espero que esta conversación no vaya a otro rumbo y empecemos a decir cómo hacemos el amor…..

**- Sé a lo que se refiere Holly, pero créame, ella no necesita esa conversación…-** le dijo sonriente… _Jade, por favor no digas más. _Yo solo la miro de reojo para decirle que no dijera lo que estaba a punto de decir- **siendo ambas chicas, no deben preocuparse de tener un nieto tan luego- **les dice con la seguridad que no tenía al momento de entrar a la casa..

Me siento algo más aliviada de que Jade no haya dicho algo más, así que comienzo a normalizar mi respiración de a poco

**- Perfecto, con eso me queda claro el cómo va la relación, pero quiero que me aseguren una cosa-** dijo mi padre con templanza en el rostro. Nosotras solo atinamos a asentir con la cabeza para seguir escuchando- **que aunque haya típicas peleas de parejas, no importa cuan grave sea, ninguna de las dos dormirá en algún lugar fuera de casa. Sé que hay veces que se molestarán la una con la otra, pero eso no les quitará la sensación de protección por la otra… No sé si me explico bien… emmm…. A ver…**

**- Comprendimos papá, ¿verdad Jade?-** le digo para que no se moleste en seguir intentando explicar esto.

**- Si David, y le prometo que ella y yo dormiremos siempre en la misma casa, no importa la situación-** le dijo Jade con seguridad y amabilidad

**- Grandioso-** nos dice mi padre que se para de la mesa y se acerca a nosotras a darnos un cálido abrazo, al igual que mamá.

Al terminar nuestro abrazo, mamá preguntó quién quería postre, a lo cual todos contestamos un "yo" rotundo. Era un poco de helado de frambuesa con salsa de chocolate, un pequeño bajativo de la comida…

Terminando la velada, fui a lo que era mi cuarto para sacar lo último que quedaba de mis cosas antiguas, pero al pasar fuera de la habitación de Trina, escuché una conversación que ella tenía por teléfono a través de la puerta que estaba un poco entreabierta

_"- …. Si cariño, te prometo que mañana será, está bien?... Si, aún están abajo comiendo, ojalá todo salga bien para las chicas… Por supuesto que igual les diremos… También creo que se los tomarán a bien, no te preocupes… Igual debo irme, estoy muy cansada por el tonto campamento… Si amor, llegué hoy, por eso te iré a buscar mañana e iremos a ese lugar especial ¿de acuerdo?... Okey, buenas noches mi pequeña, igual te amo demasiado mi princesa..."_

¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Que Trina qué!? ¿Acaso escuché mal? Le dijo pequeña y princesa… ¡Es una chica! ¡Mi hermana está en una relación con una chica! Aún no proceso lo que acabo de escuchar… Tri siempre ha estado detrás de los chicos de cuarto y nunca la he visto con una chica…. ¿Quién es?

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no noté que me llamaban desde el comedor. Solo reacciono a bajar por las escaleras pensativamente para luego pasar al comedor con la mirada perdida, por tanto, Jade me mira extrañada al igual que mis padres…

**- ¿Está todo bien amor? Te ves algo… perpleja-** me dice con susurro, para que solo ambas pudiéramos escuchar

**- Emmm… si amor, todo… bien…-** le digo aún sorprendida

**- ¿Y no buscaste tus cosas?**

**- Yo… emmm... no, me dí cuenta de que no son cosas tan importantes…-** le digo fingiendo una sonrisa

Ella me sonríe haciendo un gesto de "está bien" para luego despedirse de mis padres con un beso en la mejilla y yo digo que iré a despedirme de Trina, aunque lo único que quería es una explicación… Llego a su puerta y toco tres veces, a lo que Trina contesta un tenue "adelante". Paso a su habitación y me recibe con una cálida sonrisa

**- Emmm, yo… venía a despedirme…-** le digo bajando la mirada**- ya nos… ya nos vamos….**

**- Hermana, ¿te encuentras bien?-** me pregunta mirándome con curiosidad. Solo le digo para que me explique…

- Te… te… escuché… hablando por… por teléfono- le digo tartamudeando

Ella me mira algo sorprendida y algo aterrada por lo que yo pude haber escuchado de su conversación con esa persona especial…

- ¿Qué… que escuchaste?- me dice bajando la mirada

- Creo que la mitad de todo… Hermana, ¿tu… tienes… novia?- pregunté algo titubeante esperando a que me gritara o algo por el estilo, reacción que nunca llegó…

**- Yo…. Si… tengo novia… pero por favor, no le digas a papá o mamá, yo quiero darles la noticia…-** me dice bajando la mirada- **Quiero pedirte que me apoyes en esto, por primera vez siento que estoy sola en mi vida…-** me dice apenada

**- Tri… te quiero mucho hermana, sabes que te apoyaré en todo y ¿Cómo se te ocurre que les diría?...-** le digo con una sonrisa- **Además, no estamos en una posición tan diferente…-** le digo entre risas

**- Ohh gracias Tori-** se pone de pie y se acerca a mí para darme un abrazo cálido y un beso en la mejilla- **eres la mejor hermana del mundo ¿lo sabías?-** me dice separándose un poco

**- Awwww, ahora lo sé…-** la miro y la vuelvo a abrazar…**- pero, esta conversación no ha terminado, debes decirme quien es y presentármela, ¿Quién será la afortunada?-** le digo con tono de curiosidad. Ella solo ríe y me responde

**- Pronto sabrás quien es… Ahora baja, que no quiero que mi cuñadita me mate por robarle un momento a su novia-** me dijo con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, creo saber que es de felicidad

**- Claro, adiós Tri, nos vemos luego…**

Me despido de ella y bajo las escaleras mucho más tranquila, con mejor cara que antes y me despido de mis padres, para luego irnos a casa. Papá dice que todo estuvo genial, que Jade era bienvenida y bla bla bla, cosas de "suegros"…

Ya en el auto pero sin partir, Jade comienza a mirarme de manera constante, sin quitar su vista de mí. Luego, comienza el interrogatorio…

**- Amor, ¿Qué pasó arriba?-**

**- Emmm, yo… ¿a… mi?-** le digo tartamudeando, ¿qué se supone que iba a decir?

**- No, a mi mascota muerta… ¿Ves a alguien más en el auto?- **me dice algo serio, me hace recordar que ella es Jade West…-** Dime qué pasó arriba-** Y como es una West, es mejor no mentir en estos asuntos…

**- Está bien, te diré…-** le digo con aire de resignación.

Le conté lo que había escuchado en la habitación de Trina y la conversación… Ella solo había quedado pensativa frente a todo lo que le relataba y se quedó en silencio por un rato, echando la cabeza hacia atrás… De pronto hizo un gesto de darse por vencida y encendió el auto…

**- Ya sé quién es la novia de Trina…**- dijo con seguridad.

**- ¿Estás segura?-** Sintiéndome sorprendida le pregunto

**- Casi, pero esperaré a que ella misma te diga, voy a respetar eso…-** dijo parando en un semáforo en rojo

En definitiva, al amor de mi vida no le faltaba nada, es perfecta en todos los sentidos. Hago un suspiro de desaliento y le hago un puchero, sé que los ama, respondiendo solo con un "Ok", pero antes de arrancar el auto me acerco a ella y le robo un beso algo tierno… Me vuelvo a mi asiento y ella solo me mira extrañada con una sonrisa:

**- Es que hace horas que no me besas, comencé a extrañar tus labios-** le digo relamiéndome el labio superior

**- Supieras lo que pasa por mi mente al ver cómo te relames así-** me dice coquetamente para luego besarme apasionadamente….

Seguíamos en eso y reaccionamos al escuchar un montón de bocinas detrás de nosotras, cayendo en la realidad, aún estábamos frente al semáforo… Jade solo sonrió al escucharlos y siguió con el volante.

Luego de haber tenido nuestra primera vez, no estábamos tan desesperadas en tener sexo todas las noches, pero obviamente lo seguíamos haciendo, y cuando lo hacíamos era por un largo, largo tiempo, así que ya era normal que ambas nos incitábamos a algo más y a calentarnos mutuamente, si así se puede decir, aunque nuestra relación no se basa solo en lo sexual…

Vamos llegando a casa cuando ella hace un comentario que me pone algo más… húmeda…

**- No hallo la hora de entrar a nuestra casa, hacerte mía una y otra vez, toda la noche incluso, y no es necesario tener una cama para cogerte y poner mis dedos en lo profundo de ti**

Okeey, eso me puso muy húmeda, ya se notaba la excitación en mi centro, pero este juego no es de una sola persona…

**- ¿Te gustaría cogerme Jadey?... Sé que te gustaría sacarme la ropa, dejarla por la sala desparramada mientras me abres las piernas y comienzas a dar duro en una de tus zonas favoritas de mi-** le digo incitándola a todo, y veo que dio resultados, porque la veo con esa sonrisa de lujuria y la respiración un poco agitada, apuesto lo que sea a que me imaginó tal cual como me describí hace un momento.

Apenas bajamos del auto, ella me toma por detrás, me gira hacia ella y comienza a besarme con mucha lujuria, apretando mi trasero y su otra mano en mi cuello, lo que me hace sacar un leve gemido de mi interior.

Entramos a la casa, aunque fue difícil porque en ningún momento Jade me soltó, y tal como lo había dicho, no esperó a que llegáramos a la habitación, apenas cerró la puerta de la entrada comenzó a sacarme la ropa rápidamente atacando mis senos lamiendo y chupando todo lo que era posible.

No me hice esperar y también comencé a sacarle todo, tenía mucho deseo de ella, la necesitaba en mí, quería sentirla en mí, en ese momento lo único que ansiaba era que me hiciera suya, que nuestros gemidos se escucharan como eco por toda la casa y que las paredes quedaran de testigo de lo mucho que nos deseábamos…

No necesitamos cama (irónico verdad?), comenzamos en la cocina y luego pasamos a la sala, en donde luego de tanta acción nos dimos las buenas noches, si es que eso se podía hacer a las 6 de la madrugada…

Obviamente despertamos tardísimo, pero no nos importó ya que disfrutábamos del último mes de vacaciones y nos propusimos a hacer algo de comer sonriendo en modo de complicidad por toda la acción de la noche anterior…

**Fin Flashback**

Tan solo de recordar esto se me forma una boba sonrisa en mi cara, de saber que fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida y que Jade fue la que me provocó un recuerdo tan genial como ese…

Habían acabado las vacaciones, era el último para ser exactos, y aunque ya había visto a los chicos durante el verano, estaba ansiosa de volver a un lugar tan simple como la escuela pero a la vez tan especial para mí, hay muchas cosas que han cambiado para bien en mi vida por el solo hecho de llegar a estudiar a Hollywood Arts.

Además, mis ansias aumentaban al saber que mañana conocería a la novia de Trina, no me la presentó antes porque decía que su novia no lo quería así, por lo tanto respeté la decisión. Ya no soportaba el desconocer a la persona que hace tan feliz a mi hermana como Jade me hace sentir a mí, sin duda, aunque no la conozca, las Vega tenemos suerte de encontrar una novia que nos tenga tan embobadas y felices al mismo tiempo...

_**Hasta Aquí Este Capítulo... Ojalá Les Haya Gustado, Me Sentí Un Poquito Rara Al Escribirlo, Pero Que Va...**_

_**Gracias A Las Personas Que Me Dejaron Su Review: mica, FaberryJori y Marilinn (Mi Persona Mala ;D) Ustedes Son Siempre Tan Adorables c:**_

_**Dejen Reviews Pls, Eso Nos Motiva Mucho A Seguir Con Las Historias, Aunque Sea Una Cara Triste O Feliz, Da Igual, Los Consideraré A Todos Por Igual :D**_

_**Adios! Nos Leemos Pronto!**_


End file.
